vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Ah.. MTG
My bro likes MTG, unfortantely I know how to play the game. We had an argument this evening over building a dragon based deck. My brother was aiming for red/green/black but we ended up with just 6 cards and my brother was DETERMINED to get "the best card" in "terminate". Alright, its the best card, but I couldn't get him to look at any other alternatives. The other thing was the dragon deck had 8 cards over 6 mana. I told him some basic deck balancing stuff, look at the top 4 most expensive cards, try to remove the 6 measly green cards, and look up the red/green and black/green cards equal to terminate. I'm was trying to help him, but alas... He lost his temper. Apparently he didn't like my advice. I argued his terminate was done to relying on old experience, seriously, he rarely looks at new cards, I was trying to encourage him to just stop looking at terminate and look at a different way. He also builds decks that rely heavy on big bruisers that he struggles to get out. As for green, he was determined to get broodmother in the decjk because she was red/green, but for only 6 green cards it wasn't worth while having her to begin with. He gets so trapped... I must admit, once he built better decks then me and if he focuses he still can but... He just keeps pulling the SAME OLD tricks out over and over again. He cannot break out of the tactics he knows so well. This is what the argument was more about, he wouldn't look at other cards. In the end he began to cross off red cards without really thinking things through, I told him to stop, because honestly he isn't focusing in the right direction. Before he can rely on red/green/black he needs to buff green, but removing red was not the only way around it. Quite honestly though, he only had 8 black cards, what he needed to balance the deck was more black/green, not that red/black terminate card. Or red or black... Its all quite silly because there are THOUSANDS of magic cards, literally, and I'm sick of seeing the same old cards from him... I built a measly myr deck that can beat all but the only balanced deck he ever built (zombies)... And I built it from scratch. No help from him. There isn't more then a 2 or 3 cards over 6 mana, and most of the focus is on 2 or 3 mana. Its fair more reliable then the big brusier decks. His last deck he built, golems, also suffered the same fate until he rebuilt it after my myr deck kept defeating it and humilated it too often. He took out a lot of the big guys that weren't doing him any favours and put cards that could make the deck flow in. With a few tweaks its now better. :-/ I think half the trouble is, his too proud to admit a rookie player like me, who never entered a tournement, could have any form of deck building knowledge. The other half is, he sees the big guns and wants the big guns but doesn't sit there and think about how the big guns could get onto the field. I'm going to sit here for a while and look at the deck. Its rather annoying because I'd rather be doing Vocaloid stuff. I'll see what I can come up with, if he wants green/black/red he needs more green or black... Its always not so simple to build a deck with MTG because there are so many possiblities. If he had stopped and looked at the top most expensive cards though, he could have built a strategy around them if he really want them in badly. I don't think he'll appricate me suggesting a deck for him, he really doesn't think he needs my help... I don't think I'll make things better. But honestly, everything he did was weakening the deck in the wrong way, he was just crossing off cards without sitting there and reading what they did first. Theres no goal, except "big powerful dragons". My myrs and samurai? Myrs = easy to get out and overwhelm when your not looking. My samurai, my other deck, are solid defenders. Its the mana cost that will eat up his time with 8 at least too expensive he has to bring their price down. Since the dragon cards are all £5 to buy, he only has one shot to get it right... ITs too expensive to make mistakes. >_<' This card game is annoying, thats why I don't take it seriously... Until the myrs I never built a deck that had a goal of winning, I only ever played for fun. I had a handful of random artifact cards I pasted together to help form tactics and over time learnt what worked and what didn't. My brother was told by an experienced play how to play the game though, I did get told a few things though at a club like "don't have more then 4 cards over 6 mana oor theres a chance you won't get them out". As I said, I'd rather be doing vocaloid stuff then this. Edit: If I take out green the top 6 cards are *Vampire dragon *Scourage of Kher Ridges *Predator Dragon *Bladewing the Risen *Catacomb Dragon *Steel Hellkite I think I can remove a few of these and build a deck around those remaining cards that will be a lot sturdier, Scourage of Kher Riges isn't that useful for instance... With so many dragons he'll only be using the weaker abilityto get rid of the weanies and there are better, cheaper cards that can do that same thing. -_-' Predator would be more useful in a weanie rush deck... He wanted broodmother dragon to feed it... However, without broadmother its useless. Thats two cards out. Bladewing the risen is a MUST have for the deck. I like Catacomb dragon... Hellkite dragon is nice, but feels out of place. So the tactics are built around 3 cards; Vampire dragon, bladewing the risen, catacomb dragon. Aready the deck is more focused and the fluff dragons are out. Oh for crying out loud, I just spotted how these cards can work... I don't know how but somehow you might be able to have catcombs protect vampire dragon somehow, I know, I haven't worked that out. Its a nice card, I know bladewing can protect it while Vampires there for some muscle. >_<' Hellkite Charge untaps all cards for a certain amount of mana... Two headed dragon also protects other dragons. Their both 6 and therefore can't have have many more dragons here. I've got Kargan as a nice 2 mana cost thing that gets biigg, cruicble of fire as support, speaker shaman and bladewing thrall and dragonmast outcast. Theres room for a lot of "clear the field" black cards. After all that, I have 16 cards left to find, and their all either red/black or black. I also searched the MTG database and found alternative cards to what he pulled up... Really... Some are GOOD, why did he rely on that one card? Seriously... I'm an amateur at best. But you know, thats 16 cards are the core support in the deck, he has plenty of room to expand. Trouble is, stubborn bro is stubborn and he'll try and build that deck that relies on those many big dragons, when at the most theres going to be 5 now and the rest of the deck is 4 mana or under now. >_<'